Beautiful Future - Revised
by WhatIsYourFavouriteBook
Summary: Eight years after the end of Beautiful Redemption, Ethan and Lena are still together. When they have a child, who know's what it will be capable of. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CASTER CHRONICLES. ALL RIGHTS TO KAMI GARCIA AND MARGARET STOHL. This is a revised version of Beautiful Future, if you review and say you prefer it, I will keep this one and get rid of the other one!
1. Chapter 1

In that moment, I knew I would never be same. I was in Gatlin County Care, much to my Uncle's distaste. He wanted to fly me out to New York, to a "decent hospital" but I refused; Gatlin was my home and now it was my daughter's too.

_Ethan?_

_Look at her, L._

_She's beautiful._

She was, truly. I am not the sort of person to kid myself and live a lie. She had huge green eyes, wisps of thick, black hair framing her perfect face.

_Ethan?_

_Yes?_

_What shall we call her?_

_I think you should choose, L._

_No. I'd like you to._

"Eve. Eve Josephine."

_Oh, Ethan. I love it. There's just one thing._

_"Yes?"_

"Uh. I don't quite know how to say this, but I'd like her to be a Duchannes."

"Of course she's a Duchannes, L! She's half me, half you."

"No, uh, what I mean is I'd liked to call her Eve Duchannes."

_Oh. OK. If that's what you would really like…_

_Oh, Ethan! Thank you! It's just that it's a tradition in our family and I can't imagine Gramma being particularly happy if I break it._

Ethan laughs. "Anything for you, Lena Beana." He stares down at me, nothing but pride beaming from his face as I pass him his daughter.

When I told Macon I was going to have a child he was really worried at first, he said he didn't know what would happen to the child of a mortal and a Caster, or how powerful it would be. I told him it didn't matter, that I would love my child no matter how much of a mortal or a Caster he or she was.

There is a knock at the door and I command it open. Ethan doesn't even look up, he is used to my powers by now. I am expecting it to be Macon or Mitchell - Ethan's Dad - they said they would both pop over (in Macon's case, literally!) but it is the last person I was expecting.

Ridley.

"Hey, Cuz."

"Rid! What are you doing here?" I knew I should be angry with her (what with her being a dark caster and all) but I just couldn't be.

'"I know I haven't been around lately-"

"A year, Rid. You were gone a year."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm back now. Anyways, what I was saying was, when Shrinky Dink told me you were having a baby and all, I just knew I had to come and see it."

"It's not an it. It's a she." Ethan piped up.

"Oh, hey, Boyfriend, didn't see you over there." Ridley noticed Ethan for the first time. An odd expression passed Ethan's face when Ridley said 'Boyfriend' but it was gone too quickly for me to see what it was.

"Can I hold her, Lena?" Ridley asked, gently. It was only then that I really looked at her and what I saw shocked me. Rid was wearing a skirt that sat just above the knee and a long-sleeved sequin top that wasn't suggestive in any manner at all. She was wearing green converse and practically no makeup. I didn't think I had ever seen her like this.

"Rid? Are you okay?" I asked, a bit more than slightly concerned.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Why d'ya ask?"

"Your clothes?"

"Oh, well, I am starting a new me. Turning over a new leaf, you might call it. I decided I am going to fight the darkness, with John's help. He agreed to it. I decided the first three things I am going to do are to dress sensibly, be a good aunt to your child and to tell Link that I..."

"That you what, Rid?"

_Are you gonna make me say it?_

_You know I am, Ridley, get it over with._

"That I love him."

_Wow. She actually said it, L._

_I know, what is the world coming too? And she looks as though she really means what she says about turning over a new leaf. I just hope it lasts, I wouldn't want Del to lose her child again for what, the third time?_

"Uh, Lena? Can I hold her?" I know I shouldn't trust her, after everything she's done, but I can't help myself.

_Is that okay with you, Ethan?_

_If it's alright with you, it's alright with me._

"Sure. Her name's Eve." I passed her over, her little body wrapped up in blankets so just her face is peeking out. The second Ridley starts to cradle her, as gently as if she were afraid she would fall, I see something in my cousin's eyes that I have never seen before. Hope and warmth. The wanting to change, to make a difference. I can't wait to see Link's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.2

It's been three days since Ridley came to visit me in County Care and she has been back everyday since. I know she hasn't spoken to Link yet, Ethan asked him a few questions but he said he hadn't heard from her in a month or so. I am going home soon, Ethan is just driving the hearse over from Ravenwood. He's bringing Macon with him. I don't know why, but I'm kinda nervous. Uncle M wasn't entirely too happy when I told him I was pregnant and he hasn't come to visit yet. When I ask him I'm sure he'll say something like "Mortals. They're so unfriendly." or some similarly patronising phrase. I am sure he won't tell me the truth; that he's actually disappointed in me.

"Lena Duchannes?" A nurse sticks her head around the door, I vaguely recognises her, she was probably in a different year to me at Jackson High. "You're ride out of here is in the Car Park, do you need any help carrying anything?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll manage." I smile and pick up the strap of my suitcase with one hand, and take the handle of Eve's buggy with the other. She is strapped in and is asleep, her little face peaceful as it dreams of something.

Two minutes later I am outside by the hearse. Ethan is loading my suitcase into the back, and I am hopping on the pavement, trying to put off meeting my uncle. But it's inveitable.

"Lena? Is that you?" I see Macon get out from the other side of the car and I run around. Whatever doubts I had of seeing him evaporated as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I see her, then?" I grin and show him my daughter all wrapped up in the buggy.

"Oh, Lena. She's adorable." He really looks as though he means it, which means a lot to me.

"Shall we take her home then, Liv just texted me. She's dying to meet her." I ask.

"Of course. Let's just wait for Mr Wate to finish loading the car."

"Oh, Uncle M! Just call him Ethan, for goodness sake!" I cry.

"Now where would the politeness be in that?" He tries to say it seriously but I can tell he is trying not to smile.

The roads are empty as we trundle slowly up the road that leads to Ravenwood. The hearse is on it's last legs, I can hear it wheezing and gasping as it tries to take our weight. When the gates finally come into view, I get a wave of nostalgia. I miss my home more than I could possibly imagine.

As the house comes into view I see Liv jumping up and down on the veranda waving her hands. John is stood behind her, with Mitchell (Ethan's dad) next to him. The second the car pulls to a stop, Liv is at the door.

"Lena! How are you?" I smile at this and pass her Eve, who had been gently resting on my lap.

"Oh, my. You are so lucky, Lena. She so cute and tiny and adorable."

"I know!"

"What's her name?"

"Eve, Eve Josephine Duchannes."

"How lovely." Breathes Liv, pure delight radiating from her eyes as she rocks Eve.

"Lena."

I look up, to see Ethan's dad peering down at me.

"Mr Wate." I nod at him, out of common courtesy. I do like him, but every time I see his face all I can see is Lila and Macon together and then him and Lila. Sometimes it creeps me out.

"How are you feeling?" The conversation carries on like that, polite questions and polite answers. I am so relieved when Link arrives, in his red convertible. It is blasting some heavy metal rock music and he is air jamming along to it.

"Yo! How are you?"

I grin and hug him. I mean, Link is so kind-natured it is impossible not to like him. Especially after he wiped out Abraham. As a thank you all the Caster's in the South gathered together to buy him a gift. The car was Ridley's idea. I don't mind; Ethan bought the Beater off him so now it belongs to us. It means a lot to me, many of our favourite memories were made in that car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1.3

**First moon, first year,**

**The time has come that you all fear,**

**The girl has strength that will be shown,**

**The end will come in the stone.**

What could it mean? I first heard it this morning as I was chatting to Link at breakfast. Another song. I was feeding Eve and giving him advice on dealing with Ridley.

"I don't know, Lena. Do you think I should ask her to be my girlfriend, like officially? Would she even say yes?"

"For a supernaturally evolved creature you can be extremely dumb sometimes, Wesley Lincoln. You know Ridley, if she didn't really fancy you, she would be going out with some loser."

"You're right, it's just that I don't know how to tell her. I mean, Rid, she's so confident with men she could twist any around her little finger." I notice Link anxiously fiddling with a ring as he desperately tried to think of something. That's it!

"Hey, I've got it. You should give her that." I point to the ring.

"What, you think I should propose? Mum would throw a fit."

"No, silly! I just meant you should give her some nice jewelry and write a note. Girls really dig that."

"Oh, thanks Lena! That's a really good idea, how about:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You're Third Degree Burns,

And I really love you?"

"I suppose that could work! I've gotta get down to shop before it opens. Liv is working there with me today..."

"Okay, catcha later. Maybe I'll pop in. But in the meantime, the Linkubus has some toning to do."

I catch Link flexing his muscles in the mirror as I head towards the Beater parked outside.

As I pull away from the drive I hear the song again, only this time louder. I thought Ethan and I had escaped the Shadowing songs, but it looked like they were still haunting us, and more worryingly Eve. It must be Amma sending the songs, it couldn't be Lila. A few weeks after Ethan came back to us that year, we saw another message in the crossword for the Stars and Stripes. I remember the day clearly.

_"Hey, Ethan, look at this!"_

_"What is it L?"_

_"Another message."_

_"Let's have a look."_

_I pass the paper and study Ethan's face as he works it out._

_"It's from Amma." He says. "M.A.T.E.R. Five down, as in your mother, Lila, Ethan Wate. T.R.A.N.S.I.T.I.O.N.E.D. Twelve across. As in, moved onto the next world. R.E.M.E.M.B.E.R. Seven across. As in never, ever forget her, Ethan. And finally A.F.F.E.C.T.I.O.N. Nine down. As in she loved you and always will."_

_It's OK, Ethan, she has moved onto a better place._

_I just want to see her again._

_I know, it's hard, but at least you did see her after her death._

_I know._

_I pulled Ethan into a tight hug, pressing his body against mine. I rub his back gently as he begins to cry, letting all the emotions he had kept bottled up for so long out._

Eve begins to wail and I sing to her, a song I remember Sarafine singing to me, before her emotions were fully lost to the dark.

'The moonlight shines all around me,

Reflecting in the room.

I catch a glimpse at you my dear,

And gone away are fears.

You bring light to life,

Heat to warm the room,

I will never let you go, dear,

So try and calm your tears.'

Eve stops crying and laughs. I laugh back and she claps her podgy hands together. I spot Savannah Snow walking down the road hand in hand with Emory. I used to feel pure loathing at her, from the way she bullied me at High School, but now I feel nothing. I am the one with the fiancée, the beautiful baby, and the biggest house. I have powers. And what does she have? A cheerleader's body, no use now High School is over and a boyfriend so dumb the only job he could get in Gatlin would be working at the Dar-ee-keen.

I park the car on Gatlin's (only) shopping street. I head across the road and unlock the door to the shop. Ethan and I set it up last year, a few years after I got back from University in England. I really love it, it's kinda like a personal project of mine. It sells books, mainly Poetry but also Novels and things like Cooking books. In one corner there is an area with sofas and tea tables where people can order coffee and tea and homemade cakes. We get a nice amount of business; it is never busy but there is no sign of ever needing to close down. Liv isn't here yet, but I am sure she will be in a few minutes. She comes and works here whenever she can, which isn't often. I did my degree at Oxford University in England with her, except that she was studying Physics ad Astronomy and I was studying English Poetry. It was a miracle I got a place on the course in the first place - Liv recommended me to them and she is an extremely famous person within the realms of the University. She is so clever; at the moment she is shooting a documentary on the stages of the moon and how they affect the way people act and think. It is coming out in a few weeks. I can't wait, a lot of it has been shot in Gatlin and there is even a really short scene of me in the Lunae Libri. Liv and I used to have problems with each other, but we got on really well at University. We shared a room and were best friends. She was luckier than me though, John could rip over to visit her in a matter of seconds, but it took Ethan and I a 10-hour plane ride to see each other. It didn't change anything in our relationship, though.

The day goes quite quickly. I have a great time chatting with Liv as we stack books and bake cakes in the back room. I try never to let Kitchen cook them for me, I like to be as independent as possible when it comes to the shop, trying to do everything without using my Caster powers. I get upset when I find out Liv is only staying a week at Ravenwood, she is a great laugh.

Link didn't come to visit like he said he would, but Ridley does, just as I was closing the shop. It was a pleasant surprise; she is trying really, really hard to be her old self, before she was Turned.

"I just don't know how to tell him, Lena." Ridley was nervously drumming her unpainted fringernails on the table. I didn't know what to say, should I tell her that Link is going to tell her his feelings or let her to do it first?

"Um, Rid. You may not have to do that."

"Whad'ya mean? Wait, he's not going to break up with me is he?" Ridley looks like she is on the brink of tears.

"No. I am absolutely sure he isn't. He's quite the opposite in fact, I was talking to him just this morning. He told me that he was trying to find a way to tell you how he feels, but he didn't know how."

_How does he feel about me?_

_He wanted you to know that he's - _I take a breath. -_ In love with you._

_Oh. Really? Me? I can't believe it, thank you so much, Lena._

"You're welcome, Ridley." I call out, but she's already out the door. I get out my phone and text her: _Dinner at Ravenwood? Bring Link, u can tell us how it went with him! xxx _ I also send a similar one to Liv, but asking her to invite John instead. I will ask Macon if he minds not dining with us, but I'm sure he won't. It will be nice to have a dinner with us three couples, provided Ridley's declaration of love goes well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1.4

John and Liv couldn't make it to dinner so I invited Mitchell and his girlfriend, Julianne, over instead. I haven't actually met her yet so I thought it would be a nice opportunity to get to know her. Ethan was really, really nervous when I told him, he hasn't met her yet either. I think he is scared of liking her, that it will somehow make his love for his mother less. I try to reassure him, but it is no use.

_Ethan, are you nearly ready?_

_Sure, L. I'll be down in a sec, do you need me to bring Eve?_

_No, don't worry. She's having a nap, I'll bring her down after dinner._

Just that moment the door rings and I go and open it. Mitchell is standing on the porch, looking smart in a dinner jacket and tie. Not Macon smart, but it is a massive improvement on the dressing gown he wore the day I first met him.

"Hi, come on in! You must be Julianne." I smile at them and gesture inside. I get my first glimpse of her as she passes me, her hands intertwined with Ethan's dad's hand's. She is wearing a simple blue evening dress with an antique necklace. She has black locks, like me, streaming down her face. She is beautiful, in that ancient way.

Ethan is waiting at the top of the staircase, dressed up in a tux. He looks _really _handsome as he begins to walk slowly down the stairs.

"Dad, Julianne." He nods at each of them.

"You must be Ethan. I'm so delighted to meet you!" She rushes forward, ignoring me. I don't know why, but it sort of annoys me.

"So, Mitchell," I speak. "Do you want to come through, there are some nibbles set out and Link and his girlfriend are already here."

"So, who is the lucky girl then, to be with Wesley?"

"My cousin, actually. She's called Ridley."

"That is so nice. Have I met her before?"

"Probably, though she may look a bit different."

"Oh, anyway. Come on in." I lead everyone inside. Link and Ridley are sitting on the sofa, holding hands. It looks as though they are officially a couple now! Ridley is wearing a lovely pink dress that goes past her knees, probably a record for her. Link is in a suit which looks really comical with his "Incubus Muscles" practically bursting out of the material. They get up when we walk in.

An hour later, the evening is going quite well - we are in the middle of the main course. I cooked it myself, and if I may say it, I am quite pleased with it.

"So, how do you young ones all know each other?" Asks Julianne, speaking through a mouthful of Roast Chicken.

"Well, Ethan and I were at school together, which is where we met." I glance over at Ethan and he smiles back. "Link was Ethan's childhood best friend and Ridley is my cousin."

"How lovely! Have you two been together since high school, then? Or did you only just get together?"

"High school," I say. "We have a child together as well." I watch Julianne's face drop as she processes this piece of information.

"_Really?_" She says. "You didn't tell me that, Mitchell." I notice her glancing, accusingly at Ethan's Dad. I just can't shake off this odd feeling about her.

"I wanted to let Ethan and Lena tell you themselves." As Mitchell speaks, I get this feeling that he is speaking quieter than normal, almost submissively.

"Would you like to meet her? I can bring her down, if you want." I am ready to get out of my seat, but Julianne's reply surprises me.

"No, thanks. It's okay. I am not really a baby sort of person." I get really upset at that.

_Can you believe her, Ethan?_

_Don't judge yet, L. But I will admit that was a little harsh._

_"_That's okay," I lie. "But do stay for a cup of coffee." I ask out of politeness.

"No, thanks. It's getting kind of late." I cannot believe this woman! It's eight thirty for goodness sake!

"Oh, okay then." I rise out of my chair and walk them into the hallway, making a point of shaking hands with Mitchell, but not going near Julianne.

"Do come again soon." I say sarcastically, waving goodbye as they head do the path.

Once they are safely out of hearing distance, I turn to Ridley, Link and Ethan.

"I'm really sorry to say this, Ethan, but I have a bad feeling about her." Ridley's new honesty regime was - thankfully - stopping me from being the first person to tell Ethan what a jerk his "replacement mum" is.

"I know, right?" Was not the answer I was expecting from Ethan.

"I thought so too." I say. "But leaving aside Julianne's poor table manners, how are you two?" I ask, winking at Link and Ridley, who both turn bright red.

"Oh. Um well.." Starts Link.

"We're going out!" Finishes Ridley, with a little jump of excitement.

I laugh when I see Ethan giving Link a thumbs up. I know that it is all Link's ever wanted: to be with his "bad girl" and even though she isn't being too wicked at the moment, I doubt he cares.

**Hi! If You like the new story more, please, please review! I only have 3 at the moment... :(**

**Thank you for reading! PS Have you seen the movie yet? I haven't but I was wondering whether they kelted?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1.5

Today couldn't get any better, the sun was shining, Eve was laughing, Ethan wasn't hunched over the book he is writing.

It is absolutely brilliant; it will make so much money once it is published, I am sure. I am so excited for him, he is finally writing down all our adventures in the Sixteenth Moon, the Seventeenth Moon and John's Eighteenth. The book is called "Beautiful Creatures". It was my idea, I remember form a saying Macon used to say: "Mortals are such Beautiful Creatures". Ethan decided to change the character's names in the book, otherwise he felt it would feel to personal. I am called Autumn, he is called Henry and Link is called Bryan. I know, it sounds so funny, doesn't it! Ridley, Sarafine and Macon's name's are the same, but John and Liv are called Matthew and Lucy.

Greenbrier is so, lovely at this time of year; the trees swaying in the wind, the cool breeze. It is my favourite spot in the whole world, and Ethn knows that better than anyone.

"Hey, L, come look at this. Put Eve down, she doesn't need to see." Ethan calls out to me, from behind some of the gravestones.

"What? What is it?"

"No need to look so panicky! It's a surprise. A nice one."

"Ooooh." I pick up my skirt from the grass and lay Eve down. I run over to see Ethan sitting in the grass. He pats the space next to him and I sit down too.

But just as I do he stands up. It reminds me of the first time I ever really met him, him flopping back, me sitting up, me flopping back, him sitting up.

"Uh, Lena."

"Yes, Ethan."

"I don't quite know how to say this, but-"

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No! Don't be so silly." At this Ethan takes a huge breath. "Lena Duchannes, will you marry me?" It all comes out really quickly. I am so surprised I just sit there. This is all I've ever wanted.

"Please say yes, L."

"What? Oh, sorry. Of course I say yes, Ethan, when was there any doubt? The next thing I know, Ethan has pulled me up and twirled me around, my lips meeting his.

_Does Macon know?_

_Yep. And Link?_

_Uh, huh. My Dad too. Not Ridley though, I thought I would let you tell her._

_Thanks._

I stare down at the ring Ethan had slipped onto my finger. It was silver, and had this gold circular plate on top. In it was a moon made out of little diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring I think I have ever seen.

At that moment in time, I was pretty sure I would never feel upset or bad again, but who was I too know what would happen next?

* * *

"EVE! EVE! Ethan come over here, something's wrong!" Ethan came over than I though humanly possible.I gripped his hand tightly as I stared into one of my nightmares. Eve was lying on the ground, in a singed circle of grass. She wasn't moving and her eyes were shut. I dreaded to think what it might mean.

"What do we do Lena?" Ethan was practically shouting.

"We go in." We stepped into the circle at exactly the same time and were instantly swept away into a vision. This time though, it looked as if we in exactly the same place.

_There is a girl standing, looks of craziness radiating from her eyes. She looks pained, confused. I am doing all I can to stop watching and run over. She looks exactly like me, the same hair, the same face. Different eyes, though. Hers are green. She has Ethan's nose. That's when it hits me: it's Eve! In the future. I guess she looks fifteen, but I can't really be sure. Just as I am thinking this, she collapses onto the ground, her weak knees giving in. No one comes ot her aid, because know one is there. Around my daughter are stone statues, they look like incubuses but I can't tell. I count them in my head: 15. Could they be the stone the first verse of the Shadowing Song was talking about?_

_"What do you want from me?" The girl screams, desperation in the form of tears streaming down her face. "I have done nothing. Nothing, you hear me! Kill me now, if that's what you want!"_

_"From you, nothing." A voice call out from the silence of the girl's cries. It is neither sad, nor happy. Welcoming, nor threatening. It has no emotion._

_"Who are you? What's there?" Eve calls out, but I already know._

_"I am the Lilum. I am neither good or bad. I have darkness from the depths of hell and light from the highest of the high in me. I am the ruler, the creator."_

_"What do you want from me? I'm a nobody!"_

_"You speak a lie, child. You are the most powerful caster ever. Born to a mortal Wayward and a Natural caster. You are part of a prophecy." Oh, no. I think I know where this is going…_

_"The first will go dark, but the second will choose. The third will destroy and re-create."_

_"What? Re-create what? Help, please. All I ever wanted was to be normal. I don't know what to do."_

_"When the time comes, you will know, child."_

I sit up gasping for breath, and to my huge relief, I see Eve sitting up too in the grass.

"What. On. Earth. Was. That?" Asked Ethan between huge breaths.

"I don't know. But it has something to do with the song." The mood was ruined, Ethan packed up the basket with all the picnic food we'd been eating and started to trek up to the house. I was just following him when I stopped dead. It was another verse from the song.

**First moon, first year,**

**The first demon will appear.**

**At midnight, when it strikes,**

**The first moon will bind the night.**

* * *

**A/N Full of suspense! I hope you like the song, I am quite pleased with the lyrics. When the story is finished I will put them on my profile. Anyway, please, please review. There is only 10 or so and I would really, really like some more! My other version of this story (Beautiful Future) has just published a new chapter as well, so feel free to read that! There is a poll on my profile as to which story you prefer. I feel bad having both up on FanFiction and I feel I should take one down as soon as possible...**

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
